


【骸雷】痛觉残留

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 调教时光bu
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Guido Greco





	【骸雷】痛觉残留

“滚。”

六道骸交叠着双腿坐在沙发上，动了动嘴皮冷冷吐出一个字。跪趴在地上的古伊德·格雷科像猛地被人打了一拳，他浑身一震，僵硬地抬起头颅看向对方所在的方向。然而骸甚至没有看他，一条手臂搭在沙发靠背上，漠然注视着厚重又破烂的窗帘布下落地窗外黑曜乐园的萧瑟之景。

“可是……那是不可能做到的！要、要破解骸先生的有幻觉攻击，对于现在的我来说实在——”

“滚。”骸加重了语气，“做不到就滚。我不需要派不上用场的容器。”

全身的关节都在叫嚣疼痛，古伊德清楚地感受到这不是幻觉，是肉体所能尝到的真实的痛觉残留。骸在用一种近乎非人的、残酷的方式训练他。古伊德慢慢从地上爬起来，抬起手背胡乱抹去嘴角的血迹。他的双眼此刻盛满愤恨和羞恼，刺向骸的目光透出尚未被驯服的蠢蠢欲动。骸这时冷不丁回过头看他，扬起嘴角扯出一抹极其讽刺的冷笑。

“你能做到什么？再多杀两个人和条子玩猫鼠游戏？”

古伊德咬牙攥紧了拳头，指关节给绷得几乎发白。他又杵在原地与人对峙了几秒，蓦地转身悻悻摔门而去。

古伊德在街上流浪了三天三夜，什么东西也没吃饿得昏厥过去，只能贴着墙根蜷缩起来熬过又一个漫漫长夜。他恍惚意识到天在下雨，冰凉的雨滴落到他脸上，又一点点浸湿了褴褛衣衫——可雨好像很快就停了，古伊德半梦半醒间抬起头，骸撑着一把伞站在他面前，低头默默看着他，眼神是一如既往的冷漠和轻蔑。

接着，古伊德模模糊糊听到骸再一次问他，你能做到什么。

可是喉咙已经发不出任何声音。从伞的边缘落下的一滴雨水掉到他脸上，和着从眼眶莫名溢出的眼泪一并滑落。他拼尽最后一丝气力挣扎着朝他伸出手，正如他们初遇的那个清晨，他在被伤痛折磨得快失去知觉时用力去抓住最后的希望。可是骸站在原地没动，古伊德的手臂开始颤抖。然后他看到骸抽出插在裤袋里的手，慢慢伸向了他——

指尖在即将触到对方的手指时停住，古伊德一瞬间睁大了眼睛，随后只觉一股子郁怒从小腹直烧到脑门。

——是幻觉……六道骸的幻影。

就像一个天大的笑话；直到最后他也只能被他嘲讽和羞辱：一个背德的杀人犯，一个一无是处的废物，一个渴望救赎的弱者，一个根本不被需要的人……

炎压在一瞬间突破极值，身体被怒火驱使着采取理智无法理解的行动。古伊德一把夺过幻影手中的伞，张开无形的结界抵御有幻觉产生的精神压迫，同时倒拿起伞柄用锐利的伞尖直刺向骸的喉咙。

——仍旧在接触到皮肤的分毫之间停住。古伊德保持着一击必杀的姿势僵持在原地，他看着骸那双摄人心魄却波澜不惊的眼睛，悲愤的泪水不断从脸颊上滚落。他在那一瞬间明白自己到底能做什么，以及自己无论如何也没法做到的事。

有幻觉消失了。被耗尽的身心再也支撑不住沉重的躯体，古伊德脱力似地倒了下去，却意料之外落入一个熟悉的、散发着冷冷幽香的怀抱。

他闭上了眼睛。即便他知道自己离死亡又近了一步，但他心甘情愿。从这一刻开始，他明白他将成为骸的剑与盾，为骸而死就是他唯一的觉悟。

“你能做到什么，古伊德？“

“骸先生命令的一切。”


End file.
